


Taught Me Such Naughty Things

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [11]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: California, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm, Sexual Content, TTA Era, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac does his best to comfort Natalie after his brother once again hurts her and while he think he isn't too good at it, he just may be really good at it.





	Taught Me Such Naughty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Time

Zac, who had just slipped outside onto the porch of the rental house in California, paused some when he saw Natalie sitting in one of the chairs.

He was surprised to see her still here. He figured she would have gone out with Isaac and Taylor tonight to whatever club they were going to. She was always glued to Taylor's hip it seemed, so her being here right now and not with Taylor wasn't something he expected.

Nor did he expect to hear her sniffling which indicated that she was crying.

Zac wasn't sure how to handle a crying girl mainly because most crying girls he knew were either fans or his sisters, and they, in his opinion, usually cried over dumb shit that didn't matter.

So his best bet right now was to just back away and head inside to smoke the joint he had come out here to smoke.

"Zac?" Natalie hiccuped as she turned in the chair, her eyes landing on him and all thoughts of heading back inside were shot in the water now.

He couldn't just leave her now that she had spotted him. Knowing his luck, it would just make her crying worse and he'd hear it when Taylor got home from clubbing with Isaac. Which Zac thought funny since, for some reason, Taylor was perfectly fine leaving Natalie here while she was distraught.

"Yeah, it's me," Zac answered her as he walked slowly towards the chair beside Natalie.

Natalie nodded her head as she reached up to wipe her eyes, "I hate that you had to see me crying," she spoke right as he sat down next to her.

Zac finding her statement odd because no other girl had said that so he wasn't sure most girls felt that way, yet here was Natalie clearly feeling like she didn't want to cry in front of him.

Maybe it was just him though she didn't want to cry in front of. Maybe she knew somehow that he wasn't equipped to handle crying girls. Wasn't as good as Isaac who was good at this. He had probably learned how to handle it in all his years picking up girls, and Taylor of course handled crying girls just not as expertly as Isaac.

Taylor could just handle anything or anyone really, girls or boys.

Zac would be lying if he said he didn't see the appeal in Taylor even if he knew sometimes his brother had been a jackass to the same people who cried over him.

"I won't tell anyone," Zac spoke up blushing as soon as the words left his mouth because he wasn't sure if they were the right words to use. "If that's what you are afraid of."

"It's not," Natalie answered way too quickly for Zac to fully believe so he shot her a look that said he knew she was bullshitting him because he did know that, even in his young life. "Okay, maybe it's partly that. I just don't want you telling Taylor."

Raising an eyebrow Zac looked at her questioningly, "Why?" he asked her, not sure why she wouldn't want her boyfriend to know she was upset.

Most girlfriends liked their boyfriends fixing things for them and yet here was Natalie not wanting Taylor to fix whatever her problem was.

"Because he is the reason I'm crying Zachary," Natalie nearly spat out at him and Zac bristled at her words but it was mainly her tone and not the fact that she had called him Zachary, a name he didn't like to be called often. 

Only his mom called him that when he was in trouble and Katie had used it once or twice when they had dated briefly for a few months, having just broken up on his birthday two weeks ago.

Mainly because they just never seemed to get along. Anytime she had used his name it had been when she was pissed at him, so it usually never got used in good moments.

Just like Natalie had snapped when she used it but with her, well, he didn't mind it. That fact unsettled him slightly.

"What did my brother do?" Zac asked her feeling curious as to what Taylor could do that would hurt Natalie enough to cry.

Yeah Taylor had been hanging with a new crowd lately but usually Natalie went with him when she was in California. Even if Zac suspected she didn't quite like the type of people he was hanging out with right now.

Then again who would? Most were hardcore drug users who didn't do just the harmless pot like Zac did. No, they did even harder stuff like cocaine and Zac knew the last thing the band needed was for Taylor to be addicted to drugs, but he couldn't blame him if he was.

With all the shit the label was giving them lately it was enough to break anyone.

"He's cheating on me," Natalie answered. "He didn't want me to go out with him tonight because Alex will be there and he said he knows Alex and I despise each other but I'm not dumb, I know he is fucking Alex."

Zac paused at Natalie's revelation not even having thought of the possibility that Taylor could be gay much less that he was hooking up with Alex Greenwald.

A man who Zac knew was one of the bigger drug users out of Taylor's new friends.

"Are you sure?" Zac sighed wanting to give his brother the benefit of the doubt, something he was always good at because he always did idolize Taylor. Which was why him hooking up with Alex was something Zac wanted Natalie to have wrong. He didn’t want his brother tainted in his eyes; still wanted Taylor to be the same brother he idolized.

Natalie only nodded her head before she broke down crying again. Zac once more feeling uncomfortable.

"I'd never lie about being cheated on," Natalie replied her tone harsh. "But figures you'd think I was. You Hanson's always have to stick together even when you screw up," she muttered and Zac felt the sting of her words.

He wondered if part of them were due to him being the one to call things off with Katie. Lovely Katie who got on his nerves and was Natalie's best friend for so long.

Of course she probably twisted things to make Zac look awful. That or Natalie was just a really loyal friend and didn't want to see the bad in Katie just like he didn't want to see the bad in his brother.

Sighing again Zac stood from the chair, his gaze settling on Natalie, "I never said you were lying," he spoke just as harsh to her. "I know my brother has flaws, I just don't like to admit them to myself sometimes because I love him and want to see the best in him. The same way you love Katie and want to see the best in her."

After telling Natalie that he moved to head back inside. Deciding to just smoke his joint in his room as he drew and listened to music and just forget how shit this night had turned out for him.

***

Hearing a tiny knock on his door later that night, Zac, who had still been up drawing, turned his head to see Natalie in the doorway.

She was clad in a pair of pajama shorts that showed off her legs which Zac would be foolish to deny were nice looking. He had always thought that though he kept those thoughts to himself especially since it was Taylor who had clicked with her from day one.

Besides her pajama shorts she was wearing a white tank top, her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"I was just going to bed but I wanted to say I'm sorry," Natalie spoke, clearly oblivious that Zac had just checked her out.

A fact that shocked him because he knew he shouldn't, she was dating the brother he idolized even if said brother was now tainted in his eyes.

Zac was half certain that he'd blame the weed later for making him check Natalie out.

"It's fine," he told her as he shook his head, laying his sketchpad down as he kept his eyes trained on her face. "I shouldn't have made you feel like I thought you were lying. I know Taylor's changing. I just don't want to admit it to myself though I'm certain Isaac has."

Natalie nodded her head as she walked farther into Zac's room without his permission. "It's why he goes to clubs with him I'm certain. To babysit to an extent."

Scrunching up his nose Zac contemplated that idea, knowing in the end it made perfect sense. "You're right," he told Natalie right as she sat down beside him on the bed, picking up his sketchbook which she looked down at.

His cheeks heating up because of the image he had drawn. A couple having sex.

A scene from a porno because Zac had no true experience when it came to actual sex unless one counted getting a sloppy blow job in a bathroom when he was fourteen.

"My Zachary," Natalie exclaimed her southern accent so thick he knew she was putting on. "What a naughty mind you have," she chided though when she looked up at him he saw the teasing smile she was giving him.

Like she knew she was getting under his skin for teasing him about his erotic drawings.

"Kate was so sure you'd never had sex before," she added on her words making him blush even more.

He didn’t like the idea of Katie talking about him and his lack of having a sex life.

"She'd be correct," Zac told Natalie suddenly feeling self conscious at his admission. "I've never had sex."

Natalie only looked at him with disbelief written all over her face briefly before another emotion settled on it. One Zac wasn't sure he had seen on her before. He was sure he'd know if he had because he kind of liked it.

"Do you want to?" Natalie asked him making Zac realize what he had seen on her face. A cross between guilt as well as being scared.

Knowing why she'd feel such things because Zac had heard the vulnerable sound in her voice. He knew in his gut that she had been offering herself to him.

The same girl who had been crying over his brother's indiscretions had just asked him if he wanted to have sex with her.

Zac was now wondering if he had gotten her wrong when it came to loyalty because this also had to break every friend code she had with Katie.

"With you?" Zac asked without answering her question. Just wanting to make sure he had read this situation right and this wasn't his sixteen year old self being an idiot again like always.

Hanson's were good for being idiots, at times.

Laughing, Natalie's head fell back, her reaction did nothing to stop Zac's blush which grew even more. Enough that he was sure it reached his ears, making him think that maybe he had indeed read everything all wrong.

"Yes, with me," Natalie finally spoke once she had composed herself. "I mean I know I'm dating the brother you idolize, but he really doesn't deserve our devotion. Not when he doesn't give a rat’s ass about either of us," she said the coldness of her words surprising Zac.

But not once did that change his decision on whether he wanted to have sex with her.

"I do want to have sex with you," Zac told her and again he knew he'd blame this on the weed later...after the moment between them had passed.

Giving him a tiny smile Natalie didn't say anything else. Instead she leaned over rather shyly, kissing him on the lips in a kiss that wasn't too chaste for someone who had gotten all shy in the blink of an eye.

Natalie proving, just from the way her lips moved against his, that she knew what she was doing. Which made Zac feel a bit self conscious again because it was another thing he hadn't had much experience in.

Had only kissed Katie a handful of times and never even kissed the girl who gave him a blow job.

But, he threw his insecurities to the back of his mind as he kissed Natalie back. His eyes falling shut moments before Natalie pushed him back on his bed, her hand sliding up under the band t-shirt he was wearing which made him shiver.

He hadn’t expected Natalie to give him that kind of reaction. Just like he hadn't expected in a million years that she'd be making his cock hard, but here he was underneath her with a semi.

Wanting and needing some sort of friction, he kissed her harder, his hips going up into hers which elicited a moan from the both of them.

Natalie's fingernails slowly grazed his skin as her hand went higher up under his shirt.

A low whine escaped Zac's mouth when Natalie pulled away from the kiss but the whine didn't last long. Not when she pushed his shirt up, Zac getting the hint and helping her take it off before letting his hands go to her shirt and lift it off her.

"Someone's eager," Natalie teased him with a tiny laugh, causing him to blush again even if her words were true.

He was eager. Eager to finally lose his virginity and eager to be inside of her but instead of saying that he fell back against his bed again. His eyes lingering on her chest, her breasts more specifically as his cock got a bit harder.

"You're beautiful," Zac spoke as he looked back up at her face now, realizing that she was beautiful. Even though he had been staring at her breasts before coming to that conclusion, he didn't mean just her breasts or her legs. He meant she was genuinely beautiful.

Maybe a bit more so than he ever thought Katie had been.

Smiling at his words Natalie only leaned down until her lips were mere inches from his. "You're just saying that Zachary," she whispered.

Her words made Zac want to frown because they were the farthest thing from the truth, and he wondered when she stopped believing compliments about her beauty. He couldn’t help but wonder if his brother had a role to play in that.

"I'm not..." Zac started to deny but was cut off when Natalie kissed him again. All arguments he had dying on his tongue as he returned the kiss.

Helping her again as she took his pants and boxers off, he was left naked below her while she was still only half undressed.

A bit of his self consciousness came back because he didn't like his body much. He hadn’t after hearing some fans calling him fat during the This Time Around tour.

When Natalie broke their kiss, her eyes taking him in he swallowed hard which made her raise an eyebrow. "Seems I'm not the only one with body issues," she rightly assumed before shaking her head like she didn't like it.

Kind of like he didn't like hers.

But she didn't express her thoughts. Instead Zac watched as Natalie let her hands go to her shorts, lifting up and sliding them off.

Again swallowing hard when he saw that she hadn't worn underwear.

Natalie, now naked above him, his hands going to rest on her hips as he now took in her naked body. Still standing by the beautiful comment he had made earlier.

Natalie was beautiful and Taylor was a fool for how he treated her.

"You sure about this?" Natalie asked as she locked eyes with him as if she really thought he'd back out now. With both of them naked and his cock needing relief.

Nodding his head though Zac was met with Natalie kissing him again, choosing the exact moment their lips met to finally move down onto him.

A moan coming out of his mouth as he kissed her back. His eyes falling shut because, hell, this was a better feeling than his own hand had ever been.

He wasn’t sure now why he had ever put off having sex before.

But he didn't have long to savor any thoughts at least not coherent ones. It was hard to think coherently with Natalie beginning to move on his cock like she knew what she was doing, which she did after all.

There was no telling how many time she had sex with Taylor and no, just no, he refused to think of Taylor here in this moment.

This moment wasn't his brother's.

It was his own moment and he was sharing it with a girl who deserved more than the asshole who had gave her a broken heart.

Zac knowing there was no way, years from now, that he'd regret losing his virginity to Natalie. Not when she was making him feel so good.

"Fuck," Zac moaned out as he pulled away from the kiss. His eyes locking with hers again as she kept moving on him, looking for the first time that night like she was happy and maybe she was.

It was a look Zac wanted her to wear more often.

"You like this?" Natalie asked him softly as she picked up her pace. Her hips moving in a way Zac hadn't realized they could move.

But fuck was it one of the most obscene things he had ever seen.

"Y..yeah," Zac replied almost wishing he could hide under a rock at how cheesy he had sounded when answering her.

It made him realize all he'd ever be to her was the dorky younger brother of the boy who was her first boyfriend. Not even sure why that thought pained him because, up until these last few minutes, she had just been plain old Natalie to him.

But after tonight she'd never go back to being plain old Natalie to him.

Zac's eyes soon fell shut again though and not because of his embarrassment. No they had fallen shut as his belly began to burn that familiar burn it had before he came.

Another moan coming out as he reached his end, his fingernails digging into Natalie's hips when he felt her walls clamp down around him.

Zac wondering if that meant she too had reached her own orgasm as well as knowing he really needed to learn more about girls and the way their bodies worked.

Or maybe really just learn more about Natalie and the way her body worked. It wasn't like his brother, the fool that he was, was interested in learning about his own girlfriend.

So Zac would if Natalie would let him.


End file.
